Moriarty's Storybook
by LonelyThursday
Summary: "Gather around children because daddy's going to tell you a story, from his own personal storybook, today's story is..." Basically it's a collection of fairytales with a Moriarty-ish twist on them, after all every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain, and who's better than Moriarty. will always be listed as 'complete' because each chapter is independent.
1. Sherly-locks and his three friends

Once upon a time there were three very important people, DI Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and John Watson. One day they decided to go for a walk. While they were gone a suffering drug addict wandered along and let himself into their house, his name was Sherly-locks. Upon seeing the Chinese takeout they left on the table he realized how hungry he was and are it all up, the hot, the cold, and the just right. After eating, Sherly-locks tried to fight off boredom by picking up a nearby gun and shooting the walls. When that didn't work Sherly-locks realized then that he was also very tired and looked for a place to sleep, he didn't make it very far though and ended up kipping on the sofa.

When the three friends got back they were surprised by what they found.

"OI!" shouted Lestrade. "Someone ate our Chinese food!"

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Mrs. Hudson. "Look what they did to my bloody walls!"

John said nothing, but smiled softly at the addict sleeping soundly on the sofa.

When Sherly-locks awake it was agreed that he would stay with the trio, provided that he stay away from the drugs. It was a deal that he eagerly accepted. Living with Sherly-locks was not easy as he was a very erratic man (John held the record for being able to stand him the longest), and bored easily. He seemed insufferable, lazy, and rude, and though he didn't (couldn't) express it openly, he really did care for the three.

Life went on and the trio learned to handle Sherly-locks better, but all good things must come to an end and so it did for poor Sherly-locks.

One day, about a year later, while Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and John were out doing whatever it is they do (Sherly-locks really can't be bothered to find out what) a man came to the door. Actually, you see, 'man' is perhaps not the best word to decide him, Sherly-locks prefers the term _Spider_. The man (spider) knocked on the door and Sherly-locks, in regular Sherly-locks fashion, yelled for Mrs. Hudson to answer it. When the man kept knocking, Sherly-locks tried yelling for Lestrade, then for John, but as none of these people were home, no one answered the door. Eventually Sherly-locks just yelled for them to go away, but the insistent knocking continued until Sherly-locks stormed to the door and threw it open.

"WHAT!" He yelled, coming up short when he saw what awaited him outside.

The spider stood in the center of the garden smiling wickedly. His brother, Iceman, stood at the end of the garden near the woods looking apologetic. But it was neither of these that stopped Sherly-locks in his tracks, but rather it was the three bodies lying in the dirt, bullet holes in their temples.

"I told you I would burn you, Sherly." The spider said.

John's blank eyes were staring right at Sherly-locks, and he couldn't bring himself to look away.


	2. John-erella

AN: Fem!John Fem!Sebastian Moran  
It makes it easier to fit the original plot. Kinda a combination of the original fairytale and the Disney movie

* * *

Once upon a time there was a lady named Martha, she married a horrible man who was lynched in a town far away. Before he died he did one good thing for Martha and that was giving her a child, a daughter.

Martha named the child Johanna, John for short. John was a beautiful, loyal, and strong girl.

Unfortunately when John was seven Martha remarried, a man named James. The man had two children of his own, both daughters, Janine and Sebrina, both of which were around John's age.

Well for a few months all were happy, or at least relatively happy, but that all ended a few weeks before John's eighth birthday. Martha Hudson left all of her earthly possession to John, but John wasn't even eight, so all of Martha's assets were put in care of James Moriarty until the day Martha's little girl became a woman.

It happened slowly, John didn't really understand it was happening. At least not until her eighth birthday.

"Stepfather." John asked.

"Go away." He brushed her off.

"I was just wondering if we were gonna have cake." She asked, from a farther distance.

He looked at her funny. "Why on earth would we have a cake?" He looked angry now.

"B-because it's m-my b-b-birthday." She looked up at him with sad eyes.

He looked at her for a minute before he broke out in laughter. "Oh! Oh poor child. You poor stupid little IDIOT!" All the humor vanished from his face, replaced with something more cruel. "Now go clean the kitchen." He turned to ascend the stairs, then he turned back to add, "oh by the way, your room caught fire earlier, so you're going to be sleeping in the kitchen for now." He smirked and walked away.

"B-b-but... but st-stepfather..." She pleaded, but he didn't look back. So she went to clean the kitchen.

The next ten years went by in much the same fashion, either her stepfather or stepsisters would give her chores, she would do it, and more chores were given. One day, while Janine and Sebrina were teasing John, they came up with the name Cinderanna. The name stuck and eventually they forgot her actual name.

Life was miserable for poor John. Her only solace was a large willow tree that her mother was buried under, and her only friends were the rats and birds that occasionally helped her with her chores.

But now it's ten years, or rather nine years and three hundred and sixty days, later, John is about to turn eighteen, Martha's little girl is about to become a woman, and earn her inheritance.

It's a fact that James Moriarty is aware of and is powerless to stop, _but_ King Mycroft was throwing a three day ball to find a wife for his brother, Prince Sherlock. All young, available, females were requested to be in attendance, and all would be, except James stepdaughter. _His_ daughters, on the other hand, would be there, and _they_ would look beautiful for the Prince.

The next day they would be leaving for the ball, so today they needed to prepare. Preparing consisted of Janine and Sebrina ordering John to do everything so that they needn't move.

"Cinderanna, clean my best dress." Ordered Janine.

"And find my dancing shoes." Yelled Sebrina.

"No! Not that dress! The purple one!"

"Where's my muffin? Cinderanna! I'm hungry."

"Go get my-"

"Cinderanna my-"

"Cinderanna I need you to-"

"And don't forget to-"

"Cinderanna it's important that you-"

"I really must have-"

"Cinderanna!" They both yelled, the poor girl in question tripped over one of the many dresses she was carrying, sending her and everything in her arms sprawling on the floor at James's feet.

He looked down at her with a sneer. "Get up Cinderanna, and finish your chores. No time for you to be lazing around." She blinked up at him stupidly. "NOW Cinderanna!"

"Oh! Yes, right. Sorry!" She scrambled to her feet to continue her stepsisters's mindless demands. "Oh, and stepfather? There was something I wanted to ask you." He said nothing, so she took it as a go ahead. "Um, stepfather? I was wondering if I could, um, go to... the ball?"

" _You_?!" Janine and Sebrina exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other and immediately burst out laughing.

"What? Do you think you'll get to dance with the Prince?" Cackled Janine.

"Or worse, do you think he'll fall in _love_ with you?" Added Sebrina

They laughed again, this time James joined in.

"Oh poor deluded child." He said softly. He brought his hand up to cup John's face. "Listen to me." He leaned closer and brought his lips to her ear. "No one. Well ever. Love. You." He leaned back and slapped her across the face sending her back onto the floor. "Now finish your chores." And he turned and left, his daughters's laughter echoing after him.

John returned to her chores.

The next day James entered the kitchen.

"Cinderanna." He started. "I've rethought my words from yesterday." That perked John up.

"Really?" She looked almost pleadingly.

He smiled, but in a slightly evil way. "Yes, I have. You may go to the ball."

The joy on her face was almost overwhelming, almost.

" _If_ you finish this list of chores." He finished.

"Yes!" She nearly screams. "I'll do it! Yes, thank you, stepfather!" She grabbed the list, and he left, smirk in place. She looked at the list only to realize that it was five pages long, she let out a short mini scream then resolutely went to work, determined to finish before the ball.

Night was fast approaching and Cinderanna still had two pages of chores left to do, but if she was going to go then she would have to start getting ready now. Time was running out, so the birds and rats offered her their help.

"Go Johanna." They told her. "We will finish your chores."

So she ran outside to a shed where she kept all of her mother's possessions that her stepfather had tried to get rid of, including an absolutely beautiful ball gown.

"Janine! Sebrina! My dears it's time to go! We must make a good impression on the Prince!" James called up the stairs.

"Coming daddy!" His daughters descended the stairs in over-the-top ball gowns.

"Well if we're ready to go then-"

"Wait!" Yelled John as she ran in wearing a deep green ball gown. "Wait! Stepfather, I finished the chores, and I am ready for the ball!"

The three looked at her for a moment before they burst out laughing. John became distraught as her stepfather approached her.

"My dear," he said sweetly. "You can't go to the ball in _that_ rag, look the sleeve is coming off." He grabbed the left sleeve and tore it from the shoulder.

John gasped and her stepsisters' laughter was renewed.

"And this skirt!" Cried Janine. "What would happen if you-" she pulled at the skirt until it too tore. "Oops." She said with no hint of apology.

"And this collar it atrocious!" Added Sebrina, as she tore the collar off.

And this mutilation of John's dress continued on until the poor girl stood in ugly rags that hung loosely from her body. She was nearly crying by now.

"Cinderanna." Said James sympathetically, but his face was cruel. "You can't go to the ball looking like that." He turned to his daughters. "Time to go girls. Goodbye Cinderanna." And the three of them left, laughing.

Cinderanna ran out of the house, crying. She ran to the willow tree to tell her mom what had happened.

"I-I just want t-to g-g-go to the b-ball." She cried.

"Don't worry." Came a voice from behind her. "I'll help you look perfect for the ball!"

John gasped and spun around. Behind her was a young lady with soft brown hair and a kind face. She held a stick and was wearing a tacky cardigan and clothes that were too big for her, but she smiled and John trusted her.

"Hello Johanna." The woman smiled again. "I am your fairygodmother, and I am here to send you to the ball."

"B-but my dress is ruined." John gestured to herself.

"Oh that's no problem." The woman (fairygodmother) said. She waved her stick (magic wand) and touched it briefly to John's tattered dress. As she did the tattered dress transformed into a beautiful blue dress that matched get eyes perfectly.

"Oh! Fairygodmother! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, but fairygodmother want paying attention. She was looking around as if looking for something.

"You're gonna need transportation." She muttered. "That'll do." She transformed a nearby pumpkin into a stunning carriage, four rats into lovely white horses, and two birds into coachmen.

"Oh!" Cried John again.

"There, now you can go to the ball and dance with Prince Sherlock."

"Oh fairygodmother! It's all so lovely, I don't even care about dancing with the Prince. Thank you. Thank you!"

"Now go child!"

"Yes yes of course!" And John went to the ball.

At the ball Prince Sherlock had eyes for no one but her. They came and talked all night long, but as the clock struck twelve John slipped away.

"Wait!" The Prince called after her, but she didn't stop until she reached her home where she careful folded up her dress and put it away where her stepfather and sisters wouldn't find it.

The next night happened in much the same fashion: John left for the ball after her family, the Prince had eyes only for her, they dance all night, and at midnight she ran away.

The next morning she was the talk of the town.

"She hogs all his attention."

"Why would anyone run from a prince? Twice in fact!"

"Who is she?"

"Maybe she's a princess from a far away kingdom."

"Where did she come from?"

"Will she come back tonight?"

"It must be true love."

John acted like she didn't hear any of it. Even when her own stepsisters were the ones talking about it.

"She's stealing my future husband!"

"Your future husband? No. The Prince will marry _me_ and we'll live happily ever after!"

"Only in your dreams, after all everyone knows I'm the pretty one."

"Yeah the pretty _ugly_ one."

And from there the fight for more physical.

"Ladies! Ladies stop!" Yelled James. "It doesn't matter which one of you marries the Prince because we'll all move to the palace. Now please at least _act_ dignified!"

"Yes father." They said in unison.

That night was just like the other two, except that Prince Sherlock had wizened up the John's pattern and had tar spread on the stairs as he danced with her, so when she ran away again, her shoes were caught on the tar. She cut her losses and ran away with no shoes.

After she left Prince Sherlock declared the festivities over and everyone went home.

"I must find the maiden who's foot fits this slipper!" He told his brother, King Mycroft.

"As you wish, brother mine." Replied the King. "Lestrade!"

"Yes my Lord?" Replied Lestrade as he kneeled before the King.

"You must scour the kingdom, try this shoe on every eligible maiden of marrying age. Bring back the woman who's foot fits the slipper, she shall be my brother's bride." The King commanded.

"Of course my Lord." Answered Lestrade.

Lestrade searched all night and all day, until finally, near supper time, he came to Hudson house, home of James Moriarty and his two daughters. He knocked on the door and the father answered.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Declared Lestrade. "On the orders of their majesties, King Mycroft the third, and Prince Sherlock the second, every eligible maiden of marrying age is to try on this shoe," he held up one of the slippers. "The maiden who's foot the slipper fits shall be Prince Sherlock's bride!" He finished his spiel. "I understand that you have two daughters, sir?"

"Yes of course, please come in, sir." Replied James, opening the door wider to let Lestrade in. "Janine! Sebrina! Come down here please."

"Yes father?" Asked Sebrina, Janine right on her heels.

"Hello ladies." Greeted Lestrade politely. "I was wondering if either of you would mind trying on this shoe?" He held up the slipper.

"Someone lost it at the ball last night, whoever lost it gets to marry the Prince." Said their father.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Janine. "Oh well it's mine of course."

"No I believe it's mine!" Yelled Sebrina.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"NO MI-"

"LADIES!" Yelled Lestrade. "One at a time! We'll start with you." He pointed at Sebrina.

It turned out Sebrina had a rather large foot, that slipper was never going to, in any way, fit on her foot.

Janine on the other hand was the same size as John in almost every way. The shoe fit her perfectly.

"YES! YES! THE PRINCE! I'M GONNA MARRY THE PRINCE!" Screamed Janine at the top of her lungs.

"Oh thank God!" Lestrade yelled, he was very tired and just wanted to go home. "Ok so you're all invited to join..." He gestured at Janine.

"Oh, Janine, my name is Janine."

"You're invited to join Janine in her new life at the palace."

"Yes I think that would be acceptable." Replied James smoothly.

"Excellent! Let's go." Lestrade really needed sleep.

"Yes just one moment please, then we can go." Requested James.

He went into the kitchen to find John with her with her ear pressed against the door. She shuffled back a little at his entrance.

"That's my shoe." She told him.

"Yes my dear, I know. You've been very naughty, Johanna." He smirked at her. "And this is your punishment, tomorrow you come into your inheritance. Everything around us right now will be yours, and when that time comes my daughters and I will be living in the palace. You will be here alone, Janine will marry the Prince, Sebrina and I will live there in the royal's good graces."

"But-"

"You'll be alone, Johanna. It's where you belong." He kissed her head. "Goodbye Johanna." He turned and left, and they left, and she was alone, everything around her was hers, but no Prince.

She went to the willow tree and cried, but this time fairygodmother didn't come.

Less than a week later Janine was married to Prince Sherlock, and she was the owner of this house and all its loneliness.

* * *

AN: a lot longer than the first chapter. Probably because Cinderella had more plot than goldilocks and the three bears.

yeah so I named the chapter John-erella but I called her Cinderanna. I named her Johanna which has 'anna' in it, and the 'Cinder' part of 'Cinderella' refers to the fact that she cleans the cinders in the fire so that part is the insult part. I called the chapter John-erella because it was (I think) a cute joke *shrugs*

If you have any fairytales you want me to write, please tell me ;)

p.s. just in case it's not clear the fairygodmother is Molly


End file.
